villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Coachman (Disney)
The Coachman is one of the five antagonists in Disney's 2nd animated feature film Pinocchio, and arguably its most evil villain. He is the owner of Pleasure Island, an amusement park located on an island. Seemingly a kind gentleman, he takes naughty boys to said island where they would be allowed to do many bad things such as smoking, drinking, and fighting without having to worry about adult supervision. As the boys continued to engage in this misbehavior, the boys would fall victim to the curse of this seemingly innocent amusement park, gradually beginning to transform into donkeys. The Coachman and his henchmen would then gather the boys to ship them away to salt mines and circuses so that he could get rich. To this end, the Coachman hires J. Worthington Foulfellow and Gideon (who both are deeply frightened by him) to lure such boys (such as Pinocchio and Lampwick) into his sinister trap, telling them that they will not need to worry about the authorities as the boys will not return as themselves and will therefore not leave behind any evidence that they had ever been to Pleasure Island. Fortunately, Pinocchio was able to escape Pleasure Island after Jiminy Cricket alerted him what he was planning to the boys and alerted him of the situation, though not before developing donkey ears and a tail. Lampwick was transformed into a donkey and was presumably captured by the Coachman to sell into slavery. The Coachman was never seen again after this. He is shown to be served by silent ape-like creatures that lurk in the shadows. Although still a violent and cruel man, he is not quite as abusive as the Coachman (or Little Man) from the original book as he did not mutilate any of the boys (though he was abusive towards them in many other ways) - also unlike the book's "Little Man" The Coachman from Disney was large and intimidating. Gallery Coachman.png|The Coachman with the boys Cockney.jpg|The Coachman's Evil Grin. Trivia *The Coachman is the closest thing to an actual main antagonist of the movie due to being more evil and having bigger plans than anyone else. *The Coachman does get his punishment in the Super Nintendo Entertainment System video game version of ''Pinocchio ''by getting kicked off a cliff by Pinocchio (aka the player). *It is also possible that his comeuppance in the movie is he had run out of stupid little boys, or to put in other words, his supply had dried up. *Though the only Pinocchio villain considered to be a Complete Monster and one of Disney's most evil villains, he can be considered moralistic in his own twisted way, as he teaches the boys a lesson about prolonged misbehavior. *It is possible that he is a magical creature like the Blue Fairy, only rather than teach the boys to behave better, he simply punishes them for their misdeeds. *The Coachman's fate is very similar to Stromboli's fate as their fate is never revealed. *The Coachman was voiced by the late Charles Judels (who also voices Stromboli in the movie). Category:Kidnapper Category:Child-Abusers Category:Slavedrivers Category:Trickster Category:Greedy Villains Category:Nameless Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Sadists Category:Gaolers Category:Outright Villains Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Successful Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Criminals Category:Business Villains Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Brutes Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Child Murderer Category:Male Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Movie Villains Category:Slaveholders Category:Torturer Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Liars Category:Murderer Category:Bogeymen Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Fearmongers Category:Game Changer Category:Barbarian Category:Psychopath Category:Big Bads Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:House of Mouse Villains Category:Animal Killers Category:TV Show Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Rich Villains Category:Inconclusive Villains Category:Traitor